The Memories of Former Pasts
'Flashback' Chiyoko was a Adjucha who was hiding out in a small cave as she looked up in the sky trying to imagine what it would be like if she saw sunlight from the World of the Living. Suddenly she felt the presence of three powerful Adjuchas as they were closing in on her leaving her with no place to hide as she was fearing for her life. It was the bloody life of Hueco Mundo. There was no civilization, no intellect, and no morality within that cold, cruel realm. There was only the need to survive, the desperation to live, and the demand of the body to feed off of others. Murder, slaughter, cannibalism.... it was all welcome. It was all its residents knew in order to survive the world of Hueco Mundo, the dimension born for the Hollow kind. Born a battlezone, an eternal civil war would be raged forever within its walls. No one had any sides.... it was free-for-all, every man for himself.... At least, that's what many believed. There were a few exceptions. The three Adjuchas seemed to be working in a pack to gather more food and increase their chances of life. The Adjuchas were the start of a unique breed of Hollow. They had a human intellect, a sentient knowledge compared to the mindlessly killing and eating Menos. They used their mind in order to dominate the landscape, their tactician behavior enough to allow them to reign as over the rest. This female Adjuchas was nothing but their next prey. No compassion would be shown when she would be torn apart by their teeth and claws... Or, would there....? WHUMPF! Inches away from their prey, Chiyoko was barely saved when another mass came out of nowhere, slamming into the leftmost one. It, in turn, slammed headlong into the other two and knocked them away like pinwheels. The mass landed in front of her, growling and snarling heavily at the three. It too was an Adjuchas. However, its eyes were blank, signaling blindness. Its ears were twitching occasionally, picking up sounds that the normal ear could've barely heard. Its power was considerable, not up at the higher level that was held by the Vasto Lordes, but still a considerable force to be reckoned with. For the moment, it didn't seem to notice Chiyoko. But it lunged, teeth and claws going headlong at his newfound prey. Chiyoko was in shock of the development that occured right before her eyes, all she could remember was that all adjuchas were meant for one thing to others...... prey. While the distracion was provided she slowly tried to escape not wanting her life to end now after so much food she had consumed. She slowly crawled out of the cave and slowly made her way to a small opening but suddenly found herself cornered like a rat by two other adjuchas that were close by. Suddenly tears started to form around her eyes as she slide down the wall and sat on the floor hoping the pain would be quick and painless. It had taken only seconds. As Chiyoko attempted to crawl out, her savior had made short work of the three that had attempted to challenge him. Now, their corpses lay on the floor, and their killer's teeth were stained with blood. However, the scent of water caught his attention. He sniffed the air, quickly running over on his four legs in order to discover where the smell was coming from. But, as he approached, he sensed the two once again attacking what was to be a helpless Adjuchas. Wait a minute. Helpless? Now she had his attention. Immediately, this time to keep them from killing her, he jumped in front of them and bared his bloody teeth. A vicious growl escaped the back of his throat in clear warning: to stay away from the cornered prey, or die. Chiyoko could see the two running away but then found herself trapped with the Adjucha with blood drops coming from out of his mouth. "Please..... Don't........." 'she said as more tears kept running down her face and she was frightened that her entire light would be over in a flash. At first, the fox-like animal did not respond. It walked over to her, blind eyes unable to see her features. However, her voice led him on right to her position. He lifted his nose to her face, inhaling the scent of her tears. When he allowed himself to speak, his mouth didn't move. However, she could hear it clearly. '"You.... the scent of water was coming from you...." He murmured slowly. "Are you....crying....?" She looked at his face as she could see that this Adjucha was blind and had no mouth either which made her slowly want to touch his face but she resisted. "Yes... why?" 'She was careful not to make him mad. '"....hmph. An Adjuchas, and you fear for your life....don't you understand where you are, woman?" The dry, curious tone was immediately changed to a more irritated and colder one. His eyes narrowed slightly, and he moved himself to a sitting position. "Surely, you possess the ability to kill just like I do. Why did you choose to sit and the corner and cower?" Chiyoko stood up as she went back,"I'm not like you...... I'm weaker than anyone other Adjucha...... I barely even made it to this stage by eating the leftovers of other hollows." Chiyoko was backing away trying to find a way out. "Oh...." Standing up on all four legs, the fox slowly followed her, its tone becoming a slightly mocking. "So you're nothing but a parasite.... things like those don't live for long, you know. They don't get much because at this stage, the stronger consume all they can. Sooner or later, there's not going to be enough corpses to sate your hunger.... you'll die starving and be consumed like the weakling you are. If I were anyone else.... I would be the one to end your miserable life as of this minute...." She looked at him,"We do what we have to survive and if I'm so weak why haven't you eaten me?" 'She glared at him as she was being irritated by him. At this, the fox tilted his head to the side, resuming a sitting position. She didn't seem to be moving away from him at all. '"Simple. I'm not hungry." He answered, keeping his reasons short and sweet. The fact that her own irritation seemed to be amusing him. However, even if he was hungry, he wouldn't feel the compassion in order to attack her. If she was someone that could give him a hunting challenge, then he would've not hesitated to attack. Instead, she proved herself to be weak and fragile... Somehow, he was feeling a bit of pity for her because of that. She glared knowing that he was playing her for a fool but could feel something about him that made her body shiver which a hollow shouldn't be able to do."So why exactly did you save me?'" 'she asked as she sat down right in front of him looking at him straight in his eyes. '"Oh, don't get me wrong.... I wasn't intending to save you.... at first." The fox explained to her, tilting his head back to its normal position. "When I killed the first three Adjuchas, I was doing it out of sport and wanted a bit of a challenge. The second time, when I frightened the rest of them away.... that was when I was actually protecting you." He stood up again, walking over to her sitting form. "I suppose I just have a weak spot for those who can't defend themselves, don't I?" She turned her head away as she glared and sat there,"I guess so..... So what do they call you exactly?" She asked. If he had the mouth to, the beast would've smiled at that moment. "They call me Lope Sandoval. And yours?" She chuckled as she looked at him,"'Chiyoko Etsuko,' 'at your service'" She said as suddenly her belly growled and she stood up,"Thank you for the saving but i must go eat now" She said as she sniffed around for any dead hollows. He jerked his head back where he had been before. "The three I killed are still in there." He said bluntly. "Help yourself. Saves you the trouble of wandering around and having to find it...." She looked at him,'" I couldn't you killed them so you should eat, I'll find food myself '" 'She said as she sniffed more while her stomach growled harder. Now he was tempted to scowl. '"I told you, you idiot...." He said in a slightly exasperated tone, using his nose to nudge her towards where he had been. "I'm not hungry. So stop trying to be shy and go on ahead. I won't stop you...." The tone in his voice made it clear that he wasn't going to just let her do what she wanted. She blushed but then went in for her to eat the hollows as she suddenly found that freshly killed ones were much tastier than bones of dead ones. "So what do you plan on doing now? " She said as she licked her lips. In return, Lope narrowed his eyes slightly. "Well, now that I've helped out the needy, I suppose there's no reason for me to be here...." He answered calmly, getting up. He turned himself around, slowly walking off in the direction he had come from. "Goodbye... Chiyoko." Chiyoko suddenly realized that this was the first time someone else came to her rescue and that maybe Hueco Mundo wasn't all bad."Wait!!" She said as she went towards him," Would it be possible if i joined with you? " She asked. "Hm?" Lope stopped his walk, craning his head over her shoulder as she approached him. "What's the matter? You need someone to compensate for your obvious weakness....?" She looked into his eyes,"No.... But being your's for the rest of my life is the only way i can see me paying you back for the food" she said as he licked him to confirm that she wanted to be his mate. "Ohhhh!!! Hehehe...." Clearly, he liked where she was going. "I wasn't really expecting payment.... but now that I think of it, you do seem kind of.... attractive...." He commented, a slightly teasing tone within his voice. "If you insist... then allow yourself to be all mine...." To emphasize this, he brought his long tail in order to drape across her back, similar to a human wrapping their arm around their mate's shoulders. She let herself be pushed to him as she let him carry her,"'I am yours to do so what you wish.'" 'she said as she closed her eyes. '"Be careful, darling...." Lope chuckled. "I just might get ideas you wouldn't like." She laughed " I said I was yours, so you can do anything you want to me." 'She said as she sat on his shoulder and licked him once more. '"So where we are going now darling?" She asked. 'Years Later' The sands were calm on this day as many of the Hollows were being summoned to King Baragan Luisenbarn castle to serve under him. Many of the small hollows naturally went to provide their powers while most of the Adjuchas were staying behind. In a part of the Menos Forest Chiyoko and Lope were eating pieces of Adjuchas. "I wonder why the King would suddenly want all the hollows to go to his castle now?" 'She wondered as she bit into the Adjucha. Slowly, the monster rose, head lowered and staring at a fresh corpse for a moment. '"King?" He repeated, before letting out a scoff. "No one is my King, Chiyoko. I live by my own rules and beliefs... not his." She chuckled as she finished the hollow quickly and laid down looking at the blackened skys that have not changed even after so many years. "I know that darling but no one has ever been able to ignore his summons for long, he called me many years ago before we met." 'She said as she tried to forget of what happened to her during her meeting. '"Really....?" However, this statement caused Lope to become a bit curious. He slowly turned around, sitting himself in the sands and looking at Chiyoko. He tilted his head to the side. "Mind if I ask what happened....?" He asked, his voice considerably dry but having a bit of concern as well. She looked at him and sighed'" He wanted me to become a piece of meat for the hollows serving under him, i barley managed to escape unharmed." '''She gripped her hand as she remembered all the pain she endured while trying to escape. After she had finished her hollow she looked at Lope and wanted to ask him something,"So Lope what do you want to do about becoming a Vasto Lorde?" She asked wondering if that was something he either always wanted to do or needed to do. '"....what can I do?"' Was the simple answer. A frowning look came into his eyes. '"I only have one choice... to go through with it. But that is fine with me.... the closer I am to completing my evolution.... the sooner I can grasp the feeling of becoming something close to.... a human....I won't have to worry about instinct, and I can allow myself to fully divulge in the secrets of the world...."' She looked at him as she went to him and licked his cheek,'"I gotta be honest, somehow i still remember parts of my past for when i was a human and they weren't so good." She said. This caused him to smile a little. '''"How come....?" "Apperantly i was abused as a human girl and picked on, it seems even as a hollow it happens." 'she sighed and snuggled with Lope. Because he was unable to hug the girl, all he could do was snuggle back as much as possible. '"Of course.... this is Hueco Mundo, after all." He reminded her. "As of this moment, we're both stuck in this wretched place. But soon, I will ascend to that level where I can achieve freedom. By any means.... I'll help you through to that very same freedom, as well." Chiyoko looked at her and smiled as she laid on him and fell asleep. "At least.... as far as I can go...." A wistful look flashed across Lope's face as he watched his mate sleep. Of course, he meant every word he said. But, knowing that, he wasn't sure that he would be able to bring her with him when the time came. He wanted for his words to come true!.... But there was no virtual way that he could ensure their bond would not be broken. He laid his head down on the sands with Chiyoko laying on his side, closing his own eyes. In the event that it come, he may not be able to fulfill that promise. Possibly, he was going to have to leave her behind.... 'One Month Later' The dark forest was silent as could be with each and every hollow sleeping in for the day, all that could be heard in the forest were sniffles of Chiyoko as she held on to Lope,"Why do you have to go?" 'she said as tears were falling down his arm. It had been a month, ever since that fateful moment. A few days before, his mother had caught up with him on a time alone to inform him of what was going to happen to him. His power was growing, and it was almost at that very peak it had wanted it to be. However, that very fact was starting to cause problems in the scientist keeping him a hidden experiment. Therefore, she wanted to make precautionary measures in order to ensure things would go smoothly in the harvesting. He understood that it was only for his protection and safety.... but it would come with a severe price. He had to abandon Chiyoko. He let out what sounded like a mixture between a growl and a groan as Chiyoko clung onto him. Gently, he attempted to shake her off. '"I just can't tell you....." He said lowly, careful not to disturb any other Hollows. "You wouldn't understand any of it...." She looked at him into his eyes then walked away from him gripping her hands as tears fell down on them. Why did things have to be so-- "Lope!" His ears perked up at a recognizable voice. He turned his head to see the figure of his mother standing a few feet away. Beside her was her Lieutenant, Izanami. "Glad to have finally found you...." Jasui remarked, giving a small smile. "Come on. It's time to begin...." With a solemn nod, Lope rushed over towards them, and the three departed from the area. Chiyoko looked back then just walked away as the tears were leaving behind a trail as she returned to her cave and slept. 'End of Flashback' Chiyoko suddenly woke up in the middle of the night as tears had formed around her face and were dripping down, she sighed as she went outside in her pajamas and looked up at the stars.